


Solicitud por error [TobiMina] {Saga 4: Entre La Espada Y la Pared}

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Series: Saga: Entre la Espada y la Pared [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Realmente no quería presionar ese botón, no quería que él supiera que lo veía en todas sus publicaciones. Estaba tan avergonzado de mandar una solicitud de amistad a Tobirama Senju.[Facebook]
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Namikaze Minato
Series: Saga: Entre la Espada y la Pared [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863652





	Solicitud por error [TobiMina] {Saga 4: Entre La Espada Y la Pared}

Lo había conocido el primer día de entrar en la universidad. Estaba rodeado de chicas, saludándolas a todas con una sonrisa mientras ellas se colgaban de sus brazos y coqueteaban abiertamente. En principio le pareció normal, en su instituto vio a muchos chicos así, rodeado de mujeres y extremadamente narcisistas. Sin embargo, al acercarse más pudo notar su incomodidad y escuchar sus excusas para alejarse de las damas.

No pensaba hacer nada, igualmente no era su problema. No era a él a quien acosaban y no quería meterse en ningún problema en su primer día de universidad. No obstante, vio algo que si llamó su atención y fue como el chico albino y de brillantes ojos rojos apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de dejar en blanco los nudillos. Ese chico realmente debía amar la soledad, ningún hombre rechazaría a tantas chicas tan lindas y tan dispuestas.

Le dio pena, eso es lo que se decía pues no encontraba otra explicación a el porque de su acto de meterse en ese círculo de bestias y tirar del pobre joven lejos de ellas. Recordó que dijo algo, un excusa a la que ni siquiera había puesto atención, algo de estudios y de encontrar alguna clase seguramente. Le pareció divertido como la gratitud y la paz volvían al hombre de mirada fría mientras observaba como su espacio personal volvió a estar libre de mujeres de chillonas voces.

—Gracias. —le había dicho con su voz grave y serena, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar.

—No es nada, te vía incómodo. —le respondió.

—Soy Tobirama Senju. —le tendió la mano—. Un placer, conocerte....

Miró la mano blanca por un momento antes de aceptar el apretón. La piel era cálida y suave, no quería soltarla por alguna razón.

—Minato Namikaze. —se presentó—. El placer es mío, Tobirama-san.

Ese era un lindo recuerdo de como empezó su amistad con él, por un simple acto de bondad espontánea. Una amistad que lentamente se convirtió en amor, por su parte por supuesto. Conocer a ese Senju fue tan especial, ver ese lado amable que usualmente escondía de los demás, ver como se preocupaba por sus hermanos y como secretamente siempre pedía que estuvieran bien a Dios. Era atento, caballeroso, amable y simpático a la vez que cabezota, estricto y frío, el ideal de cualquier persona. ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de alguien así?

Por eso cuando descubrió que tenía una red social en Facebook, en público, la tentación de ver sus fotos ganó y revisó todo. Vio pocas fotos, no era alguien de postear mucho, solo alguna que otra imagen de él con un lindo chico moreno, su hermano mayor, y sus prácticas de kendo junto a una joven morena.

Le gustaba ver como era su vida fuera de los estudios por eso siempre miraba su perfil en busca de actualizaciones. En medio de sus constantes revisiones, su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, producto de una relación de amor en la que su querida esposa murió en un accidente automovilístico, le tiró una de sus pelotas de juguetes. Siguiéndole el juego, se hizo el muerto, la cabeza sobre la mano que sostenía el ratón. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando el pitido de la pantalla de la computadora llamó su atención.

En el lado derecho de la pantalla vio un mensaje:

"¿Quién eres?"

Mordió su labio inferior, nervioso.

Sería de lo más normal si un amigo le hubiera mandado una solicitud de amistad, sin embargo, aunque el se definía como tal, en realidad no lo era.

Bien, había embellecido su recuerdo. Él no se presentó, solo le dio las gracias y se fue, el averiguo su nombre días después de aquello y lo observó desde lo lejos, enamorándose sin quererlo. No había vuelto a hablar con el albino porque ni siquiera estaban estudiando lo mismo. Tobirama estudiaba ciencias empresariales y el ciencias políticas, ni siquiera se encontraban en el mismo edificio, sólo lo veía a la hora del almuerzo o en la salida y entrada.

Era... Un Voyeur sin el término sexual, a excepción de un par de veces cuando lo miraba desnudo en la duchas después de verlo en los entrenamientos de béisbol universitario...

Estaba nervioso. 

Así que escribió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.


End file.
